Chase This Light
by CharlieSchulz
Summary: One harmless trip to McKinley isn't going to break up a relationship. But Sebastian has plans. Big plans. Seblaine.


**Pairing**: Sebastian/Blaine

**Disclaimer**: I am not Ryan Murphy. Or Brad. Or Ian. Sorry.

**Author's Note**: Seblaine, because although Klaine is adorable, Sebastian is too good looking to not get the guy.

Sebastian smiles widely, looking through the open door of AP Biology. Inside, just past a poster of the human body, is the boy he's looking for, the boy he hasn't been able to get out of his head for awhile.

Blaine looks painfully bored, staring rather blankly at the droning teacher. Sebastian grins a little more, looking down at the watch just hidden by his blue blazer. _Only a matter of time_, he thinks.

The bell rings and he exhales, hoping to both catch Blaine off guard and make him extremely pleased. He isn't so sure about the second one, Blaine was so finicky, but he might as well try.

A number of students pass him, most lost in conversation with the odd look towards his preppy uniform. He sends a wink to the girl he saw sitting next to the object of his affection and she turns a deep red, nearly stumbling into the lockers on either side of the hallway.

Sebastian turns back towards the door just as he exits. It's a purple bow tie day, and Blaine's paired it off with green button downed shirt, dark violet suspenders and these ridiculously, endearing red shoes that Sebastian had seen in a store front one time and didn't think anyone would ever be able to pull them off.

It seems that this boy is just constantly bypassing his expectations.

Blaine doesn't notice Sebastian at first. His hazel eyes are trained on the floor, red lips humming quietly in the din of the hallway. And then, like the power of a magnet, his eyelashes flick up and he starts.

"Sebastian!" he screeches, eyes blinking furiously. Sebastian can't help but smile at that. "What are you- how did you- why-"

"So this is what you left Dalton for." He says, green eyes glinting over the skimpy cheerleaders huddled in a circle near by, "Must feel like a different world."

Blaine almost lets out a smile at that, but there seems like an invisible force is pulling him back, making him stop and shake his head.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" he asks, eyes on the tiled floor. He almost looks, _dare he say it_, nervous.

The Warbler ducks his head a little, prodding Blaine to raise his, and grins wildly, "To see you of course. I don't know anyone who can dance like you can," he winks and Blaine actually lets out a laugh.

"You haven't seen, uh, Mike then." He says, smiling back just a little, but Sebastian can see the way his eyes dart from side to side, "I'm nothing compared to him."

They stand in a quiet silence for a second, both of them just looking at each other. Sebastian wishes Blaine would let up a little, let him worm his way in. He can't help thinking, and gosh this is a scary thought, that he wouldn't mind getting to know Blaine a lot more. And not just in the sexual way.

Sebastian clears his throat and looks around heartily, "You got another class? Or do you want to head out of here, maybe get a coffee?" He smiles back at him, teeth flashing.

Blaine seems to be dazed for a second, but he soon shakes himself slightly and says, a little awkwardly, "Ah, no, sorry, uh…" he seems to regain his train of thought, "I have glee club right now. Sorry."

Sebastian, in a moment of very silly thinking, can't help but let out a little smile at that, one that a person might place upon a particularly adorable dog they owned. He gestures his head to the right a little, out into the hallways, and says with an arrogant grin, "Well lead the way then." He winks, "I'd love to see sweet Kurt again."

The name of his boyfriend seems to raise Blaine out from his daze, and he looks away from Sebastian's smiling eyes, nodding. "Alright," he says, not wanting to enjoy the way the other boy's eyes like up the stars at that, "just follow me, okay? And be nice, please."

"Of course." Sebastian's voice smolders like velvet over his shoulder as he walks behind Blaine, onward to the choir room.

Sebastian takes in the atmosphere of the school as he trots after Blaine. As a kid raised in private schools he can't seem to place a finger on exactly what it is he likes so much about McKinley. Maybe it's the ruthless teenage energy, the drama and the crackle. Maybe it's the bright hallways and the sad little teachers.

Or maybe it's just that he's here, with Blaine, completely content for the first time in a week.

They get there, and Sebastian can't help but feel a little confused.

By his own standards it's any ordinary room, stacked with chairs and a piano and some other choir-room-y things. But something special must have come from this place, enough to drive Blaine away from the school that adored him so much.

It seems to go quiet as soon as they enter the room. Sebastian looks around unashamed, coming to stand next to the frozen Blaine who's taking a stand to the right of the piano.

There's a Chinese girl with blue hair sitting next to a tall Asian guy in the back corner. Next to them is a tall, athletic guy who's got his arm around this small, brightly dressed girl. Sebastian's eyes skim down the bottom row, past a blonde and a kid in a wheelchair until they come to clear skinned, blue eyes, perfect little Kurt.

And then he grins.

A teacher with far too much gel in his hand turns around from his stance in the centre of the room. He smiles, but then looks confused as he takes in Sebastian and his Dalton uniform.

"Friend of yours, Blaine?" he asks, eyes glancing back to take in wide eyed Kurt.

Blaine seems to swallow deeply before nodding half a dozen times, "Yeah. Yeah, this is, uh, Sebastian. He's a Warbler. Obviously."

The small Jewish girl on the top row immediately cuts her eyes to Kurt, pointing and mouthing largely. It just makes Sebastian want to laugh.

"I was just in the neighbourhood," he says, letting the charm roll off him. First step to getting Blaine, he thought, was being nice - and he really, really didn't want to give this one up, "thought I'd pop in, invite Blaine out for some coffee." He shrugs his shoulders, looking over at the boy who seems to have frozen in place. "And then I simply had to see what was keeping our plans from happening."

Kurt's eyes seem to literally throw fire at him, but Sebastian doesn't even bat an eyelash. He just grins, throwing out a hand to catch Blaine's elbow.

"Sit anywhere?" he asks the teacher, and the man nods, seeming taken aback by his confidence.

Sebastian walks to the last two chairs in the middle row, pulling Blaine along behind him. His touch is tender, his mind is whirling and as he looks back he can see Blaine give Kurt a weak smile.

Sebastian smirks. Things were working out rather nicely.


End file.
